bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Akwimos
Akwimos is a fish man-like Bakugan. It looks similar to Elico and Siege. He is Marucho's new Guardian Bakugan (after Preyas, Angelo, Diablo, and Elfin) in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Akwimos is partners with Marucho of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He has powers that cannot be beat when it comes to underwater battles. Akwimos can create devastating attacks using water energy balls. When his claws are tucked under both of his hands, he can nullify the powers of the Gate Card. He has little water jets on his waist. Everyone thinks he is very comical and funny, as seen in episode 8. His main Battle Gear is Gigarth. Akwimos opening in ball form is almost similar to Boriates'. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Akwimos appears in episode 43 along with Coredem and Hawktor. He somehow showed up in Bakugan Interspace as Phantom Data. He doesn't battle alongside Hawktor and Coredem in episode 45. In episode 46, he battles with Spectra against Dan to do a final test on JetKor. Akwimos did not use a Battle Gear in the battle. He belongs to Marucho now. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 2, Akwimos battled Rubanoid and Phosphos with Helix Dragonoid, but was defeated after Phosphos used "Tri Viper" on him. In episode 3, it is revealed that Akwimos and the other digital clones are clones of Neathian Bakugan after they hear Fabia's Aranaut talk. He appeared in episode 7 to fight Linehalt and won after a long battle using Gigarth. After he beat Ren, he shows the brawlers how his Gundalian body looked and established that they were not friends anymore. In episode 8, Marucho programmed the digital Akwimos to speak. He programmed him with a laid back personality. The computer came up with the random phrase "Cool is the Rule, Dude" and he followed Drago around repeatedly saying that phrase. Later Fabia gave the brawlers the real Akwimos, Hawktor, and Coredem. Akwimos got along quickly with Marucho, who is now teaching him how to be laid back. He found the digital Akwimos's phrase nice, and repeated it a lot in the episode. He fought Rubanoid and Buz Hornix alongside the real Coredem and won by using Gigarth. In episode 14, Akwimos battled Lythirus. He appeared in episode 15 along with Coredem and battled Strikeflier and Avior. After failing to beat Striekflier, Marucho and Akwimos created a Wall of Ice to freeze them in their place so Marucho and Jake could get the chance to leave before they lost. In episode 19, Akwimos battled with Aranaut against both Linehalt and Sabator. However, before they finished their battle, the Sacred Orb sent out a dimensional twister and ended the battle. ; Ability Cards * Heal Blue: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 300 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. * Ninja Eraser: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Shadow Pincer: Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Depth World: Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Spiral Pressure: Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Ocean Booster: Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Claw Double: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Akwimos. * Blue Defense: (Blue Shield) ''Adds 300 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. * '''Elemental Blue': Makes the Battle a Draw. Game Currently, Akwimos can be found in Pyrus, Aquos, Ventus, Subterra, Clear, and a Darkus BakuShadow BakuStealth version. It has been released in Wave 2, along with Lumino Dragonoid, Sabator, Hakapoid, Aranaut, and Krakix. Its Aquos version comes in 3 variations: 800 G or 680 G in BakuBoost and in a game pack with 670 G. It also comes in a special Wal-Mart Variation of the BakuStealth Series. It is in the BakuShadow series as Darkus with 790G. The Pyrus Akwimos has 640 Gs. To equip Battle Gear you have to pull down its arms. Akwimos is also one of the trickiest Bakugan to fold up. If it is not folded correctly from the start you have to start all over again. Its Battle Gear is Gigarth. Trivia * The Digital Clone Akwimos' cry is a combination similar to a dolphin and a Killer Whale cry. * He is the only one of Marucho's Guardian Bakugan that cannot change it's attribute without a Gate Card or Ability Card. * Akwimos and Splight are the only Wave 2 Bakugan featured on ability cards on Bakugan Dimensions. Akwimos is featured on many Aquos abilities like [[Crashing Surf |'Crashing Surf' and]][[ Rushing River|''' Rushing River']]. Gallery Anime File:Akwimosball.jpg|Akwimos in Ball form File:Akwimosactual.jpg|Akwimos in Bakugan form vlcsnap-2010-04-14-15h17m48s71.png| File:Picture_20.png|Akwimos and Aranaut File:Akwimos_Heal_Blue.jpg|Akwimos using '''Heal Blue' File:Akwimos_Spiral_Pressure.jpg|Akwimos using Spiral Pressure Akwimos...png|Aquos Akwimos in bakugan form Shadow Claw Double.png|Aquos Akwimos using ability Shadow Claw Double Depth World.png|Aquos Akwimos using ability Depth World Heal Blue.png|Aquos Akwimos using ability Heal Blue Akwimos15.jpg|Akwimos and Marucho gigarth ball.png|Akwimos with Gigarth in ball form gigarth bakugan.png|Akwimos with Gigarth in Bakugan form Cb214.jpg Cb114.jpg File:Darkus_Coredem_Darkus_Akwimos_Ball.jpg dakw.jpg|Darkus Stealth Akwimos Darkus Akwimos.png|Darkus Akwimos using ability Heal Blue Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.13.43 PM.png akwimos.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:Akwimos_Marucho.jpg File:Am20.jpg Game File:!Bmiw3EgBGk~$(KGrHqMH-CUEtgsZPOlYBLf+,,JKtw~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos with Rock Hammer File:!Bmiw5BwBWk~$(KGrHqMH-EMEtrLW3Tt9BLf+,hTq,g~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos with Rock Hammer File:!Bmiw7FQB2k~$(KGrHqYH-DoEttgPJtoNBLf+,pQ9Sw~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos File:!Bmiw9Jg!mk~$(KGrHqYH-DQEtyRCSF7jBLf+,)NHP!~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos (Feet open only.) File:51TYZMB1n5L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:!BoIgGGgBGk~$(KGrHqUH-D8EuFdG078nBLmUC!!KsQ~~_3.jpg|Subterra Akwimos with Chompixx File:Subterra_Akwimos.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:Subterra_Akwimos2.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:Akwimos_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Subterra Akwimos with Copper Rock Hammer File:Subterra_Akwimos_Haos_Sabator_Aquos_Avior.jpg|Subterra Akwimos, Haos Sabator, and Aquos Avior File:Merlix_Akwimos_Hyper_Helix_Avior_Hakapoid.jpg| File:96CAH13BGC.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:!BoN)vogBGk~$(KGrHgoH-C!EjlLl0g6UBLmocqOl3w~~_3.JPG|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos_Bomixx.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Aquos_Akwimos.jpg|Clear and Aquos Akwimos File:T11aBtXcpdXXaBFVE._111146.jpg|Prototype Akwimos !BqMeehgBmk~$(KGrHqUH-CcEuZ21jv,3BLus7dmNlQ~~_3.jpg|Aquos Akwimos !BqMefR!B2k~$(KGrHqIH-CwEu(6m(Ml2BLus7kGppw~~_3.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T1aeNxXfNcXXbBMmwU_015707.jpg_310x310.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T1ZMFxXkprXXaVXp6b_093022.jpg_310x310.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T2eGRcXkXaXXXXXXXX_!!64989560.jpg_310x310.jpg File:T1bxhxXeXlXXalSgrX_115252.jpg_310x310.jpg Unknown.jpg File:Aquos_Akwimos.jpg 250px-Unknown.jpg|Aqous Akwimos HNI_0057.JPG|Aquos Akwimos 96CAI2THE5.jpg|Aquos Akwimos !Bp0Ltug!2k~$(KGrHqUOKjMEu,t3UTuNBLs+r3k)mw~~ 3.JPG|Ventus Akwimos (Feet open only) File:Shadow.jpg|Packaged BakuShadow Akwimos File:Darkus_Akwimos2.jpg|Darkus Stealth Akwimos File:Darkus_Akwimos.jpg|Darkus Stealth Akwimos File:Pyrus_Akwimos.jpg|Pyrus Akwimos File:Akwimos11222.png|Akwimos Bakugan Dimensions File:Akwimos_VS_Dharak.jpg|Subterra Akwimos facing BakuGranite Dharak File:Subterra Akwimos.PNG|Subterra Akwimos File:Akwimos BD.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos_BD.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:ClearakwimosframeBD.png File:Clearakwimosvs.pyrusphosphos.png|Clear Akwimos vs. Pyrus Phosphos File:subterra akwimos.png|Subterra Akwimos File:AkwimoswaitingBD.png Stealthakwimos.png Picture 9.png StealthakwimosBD.png File:Rec_VS_BP_3.jpg Others File:Akwimos-aquos-p.jpg|Akwimos in real form File:Terrorcrest_Akwimos.jpg Team25.jpg gundalian-invaders-s2-akwimos-SML_MED.jpg|Akwimos' gate card. Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders